MudBlood
by Kitty-Kat's Meow O.o
Summary: Told on the war of mud and blood...
1. Begining

_The last pures are divided in two..._

_So enimies must work with eachother..._

_For the war of Mud and Blood to be through..._

_Peace lies in the hands of two merged with another._

_But before the war can end..._

_The land will be bathed in blood..._

_As a way to make amends...._

_For the great plains' flood._

_At first peace will be fake..._

_Only two can be sent..._

_But it's a job only four souls can take..._

_They must work together to make a dent._

_Words spoken must be true.._

_With feelings that are pure..._

_Spoken from the mouthes of two..._

_But felt from the hearts of four, is the cure._

* * *

I wanted a proficy that rhymed =^-^=


	2. Remember

**I Own nOthIng!!....bUt I wAnt tOO!!! TT_TT**

_She's all depressed , but who cares?**(HEY!)** on with the story!!_

* * *

"Kakashi, Iruka. It's time, go get them and bring them to me." Sarutobi said and the two disappeared.

-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

*****sas pov.*****

_"Oww!" i whined rubbing my forehead and Itachi just laughed."Oh come on, it couldn't hurt that bad." he says. I just pout and ignore him because i _

_know he's right,but what's worst is he knows i know he's right and he grins."Come on, dinner's probably ready."he said leading the way home."Kaasan _

_we're back! Is dad __home yet?"Itachi yells as we walk in the was dim and quiet, i was getting nervous, but Itachi, seeing this ruffled my hair and led the _

_way into the living __room. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" our family yelled popping out when the lights turned on. This scared me, i fell on my butt with a loud _

_"GHYAA!" and put my __hands infront of me to hide my face. Mom ran to see if i was all right and the adults murmurd about my 'shameful' and 'odd' _

_behaviour. __Once it was established i was ok, the music was turned on and people started either dancing, laughing, or talking. Soon it got quiet and it was _

_time to cut the cake; i __was in the door way because i was still embaressed about earlier. They started singing. Pain exploded on my back and i felt a _

_blazing heat and with a __shriek tried to put it out with my wings.I searched again as pain exploded from the side of my face. "Itachi get him out of here!" _

_mom yelled over all the __growls, yelling, and shouting. He looked about to argue but i shrieked as glass shards embedded themselves in me. "Everything _

_you'll need is in here." __she said tossing a sack to him. "You were expecting this!?" he growled. "We're at war son. We have to expect everything and _

_anything." she growled but __softened her tone when i whimpered and tried to get up."It was decided that if anything did happen that we would do _

_everything to save you both. I'll __make a path for you guys." she said changing into her wolf form. She was easily as big as any male, a testament to her _

_power, and a snow white wolf __with a few black-blue tuffs of fur. She nuzzled me then picked me up and handed me to itachi who was also in his wolf _

_form. He was smaller then her and __black-blue instead of white. They took off with mom leading the way.I looked around as they ran trying to clear the _

_haze filling my vision as humans __and demons fought. The humans weren't really powerless, nor were they really _humans _per say, because they last of _

_the humans died off and left Vampyre, and Vampeneze in their wake. The Vampyre were the more rational of the two, as they thought things through _

_and analyzed their prey to be weak or dying before killing; where the Vampeneze acted on pure instinct and pushed each others' clans' to limits in game _

_to see who could hunt and kill what more, from Inaji to Smythessons or to Wyldon-Elsen cross bloods like my as my gaze blurred i watched _

_my family fight for their lives against the Vampeneze who greatly out-numbered them. Cousin snapped at them to pry them off of dead family members. _

_Growls erupted from both sides, bones crushed and broke in opponents' jaws', and blood lust and anger seeped into everyone's eyes. The weaker of the _

_family were stuck in humanoid forms while only seven were able to change into either a wolf or "bone-dancers", but at least half of the vampeneze were _

_full formed. I couldn't keep my eyes open, i lost conciousness as my auntie was taken down with a outraged howl._

****Ita pov.****

**_After auntie fell trying to help her mate he went limp and three vampeneze came to block our path. "I'll distract them, you take your _**

**_brother to _****_safety. And what ever you do, DON'T come back!" mom roared then lept at the vampeneze, who formed a circle around her. I _**

**_ran as _****_more came at her; not wanting to know the out come, to have a sliver of hope that she would live. "My family attacked, my _**

**_brother _****_killed and all i could do was run away with my tails between my legs like a whipering pup! I watched as the life seeped out of _**

**_my _****_brother, who i swore to protect! I cant, i wont let it end that way!" i growled to myself then starting to preform seals than could very _******

**_well kill me._**

**~sas. pov.~**

"What was that about!?" i say waking up, nearly falling from my perch in the tree.

**_That was memories of our past, the ones you subcociously locked away in a sense of self-preservation. _**

_I-itachi? _Needless to say i fell out of the tree...

**_So glad you dicided to remember me, brother _**

_Why did i remember now, instead of any other time? _I got off the floor and dusted myself off then flew towards the sky in a climbing circle. Once i was happy with my height i flew south.

**_Elsren are all the same, show offs_**

****_Yeah and a giant twin headed/tailed Wyldon is compleatly normal..._ I dove into the canopy as a group of raiders flew over head.

**_Raiders are dolts, not noticing you 15 yards away? _**

_They don't have very good eye sight. Here is good..._I land in a clearing to drink from it's river and refill my bottle, i caught breakfast while i was there."Uchiha?" a male with a scar and pony tail asked. I nodded still eating my fish , but i shifted to reach the weapons hidden in my cloths better. "Come with me, Saritobi's waiting for you." he said then dove into the river and swam away leaving me to fly after him.

**_I think life is goinng to get real interesting real fast..._**

* * *

_Wyldon_ - wolves

_Elsen _- predatory birds or winged hunters( most like to stay in humanoid form with wings out of their backs)

_Smythessons _- wild cats (usually demons)

_Inaji _- serpents ( fire, water , wind, shadow, ect.)

_Bonedancers _- name given to fully formed Elsen cross breads; the skin tightens into leather, the tendons and muscles portray through the skin, all

in all they are flying skeletons

Ps. the vampyre and vampanezeare NOT my idea i got the vampyre idea from "marked" and vampaneze from "Vampire mountain" both are series

which i do promote!...unless i cant then, disregard the end of this "Ps."

Pss. humans are extinct

Psss. please tell me if you don't get it..


	3. Perverted Mirror

**Okay this is at the same time as with Sasuke but in a different place.**

_Meaning...we're gonna see what naru was doing at the time_.

**Still own nothing, but im hopefull for my birthday!**

_Not gonna happen..._

**So mean TT-TT**

_Anyways on with the story_

* * *

**~nar. pov~**

_"Please...do-n't do th-is!"i cried tears rolling down my scared cheeks as a few drunkards laughed while their friend undressed me. He put his hands on _

_my face to turn it towards him but i resisted and bit his hand. "You are alive to pleasure _me_, you bitch!!" he roared as he kicked me in the gut. I gasped _

_for breath as they cheered him on. I slowly crawled away, he laughed and kicked me in my side, making ribs crack. He grabbed my leg and threw my _

_against a wall , as i was fighting the haze he continued to undress me."please..don't..."i sobbed, he laughed , hit my shoulder(dislodging it) then shoved _

_himself into me ripping my inside causing blood to seep out of me. I cried out in pain, he laughed, hit me again, pulled out, then thrustdin deeper and _

_harder then before. Everyone got a turn and when they were done they kicked me repeatedly, breaking bones; they pissed on me , getting on my face _

_and in my mouthasi gasped for breath, causing me to throw up then dry heave when nothing was left. The laughed, threw their bottles at me and left _

_me convulsing in my and their mess. "N-nar-uto..." Nishiki gasped as i crawled/clawed my way out of the mess and under a dim light. I looked up, _

_opeded my mouth and threw up blood before blacking out in front of my brother._

**~nis. pov~**

**_"N-nar-uto..." i gasped as i saw my little brother desperately clawing to get away from the...mess. He was trembling, he looked up, _**

**_opened his mouth and threw up blood before passing out. I picked him up and ran home. "Naruto...I'll always be there, from now on, so _**

**_nothing or no one can ever hurt you like this again" i said with tears sliding down my face. I rapidly made hand-signs then pressed my _**

**_palm on his stomach; my hand fazed into his stomach, dragging the rest on me in._**

________

**~nar. pov~**

"Nishiki, what was that about?" i asked poking out from the ground, before walking and stretching.

**_I'm not sure but i think someone else brought it on...someone was searching through our memories and something sliped , entertwining thmemories with your dream...careful Naruto , this person is powerful if neither of us noticed him snooping around._**

_I will, but i think it's best if we go with the routine._

**_i agree, we don't know how long they've been watching or how strong they are so it's best if we act like we don't know anything._**

_I. Just. Said. That!_

I walked over to the bowl i left out in the rain and washed my face, getting rid of the sleepyness{1}. Once i was satisfied i wouldn't drop into a 'dead-spell' as Nishiki called it i started eating the left over fish.

_I hear him, he's 45*{2} to the west hidding behind a cherry tree. Breathing - calm. Stance - lazy, but anxious. He shifted, he's closer to us by his left _

_side; what's the wind like?_

**_There's a cool but strong breeze going east, but it wouldn'tbewise to retreat with a blind spot; there's also a warm thermal going west, _**

**_take that and we'll be in close range; but five feet behind us 25.7* to the south, the cool and warm wind clashes around that tree lifting _**

**_upwards fast enough for us to be out of range if you make a steep incline under 6.7 seconds.; but wait and see what he wants, just _**

**_make that updraft within a one-stride range, ok?_**

_roger._

"I know your there so just come out, you coward!" i yell standing and stepping 4 1/2 feet towards the updraft. He came out witha"yo" and a

book in his hand. He looked scare-crowish, hair lopsided but gravity defying, one eye was black withbluespeckles the other was red with black

blobs(which look suspiciously like comas), he looked partially transparent, but he also had the ghost of the four tails that i had residing behind

him.

**_Espelho..._**

_What? _"Who- what are you? And what do you want with me?" i asked but of course it comes out as a shout.

**_Espelhos were mirror people._**

_meaning... _"Kakashi, i want you to come with me, of course." he said cheerily.

**_Espelhos or mirror people were people who acted like mirrors-_**

_acted like mirrors!?! How the hell can that happen!?!_

**_-they could mimic anything or anybody, they can copy attacks and appearances and even voices and sounds. The first were originally _**

**_Smythessons who were being pushed into extinction by the vampeneze;you know the vampeneze right? good. The last were driven into _**

**_one of the last polluted lakes from the human era, they immediately started mutating and some how they became espelhos; before you _**

**_interupt with 'you said _were_ instead of _are_' i'll tell you Kakashi is the last espelho left, the vampeneze hunted them to near extinction _**

**_during the beginning of the first 'blood-war' ;between primitive demons and humans, because they were the biggest threat to the _**

**Vampeneze _being killed off; but_ Kakashi_ was saved and put under Saritobi as one of his...spectors, the other one the last water spirit and_ **

_**his name is Iruka.**_

_.... _

"Why would i go with you?" i yelled and stepped into the up draft just as Nishiki formed my/our wings and flew upward in a swirl climbing in

altituded. "Now that's rude." Kakashi said coming up behind me grabbing my wing and dove down. He wraped my wings around me , putting me

in a ca-coon, then tied me up. He carried me, kicking and screaming, 49* to the west while humming a tune.

**"LET ME DOWN YOU FUCKING PERVERT!!!"**

* * *

**1. i declare sleepiness a desease**

**2. * = degrees like temperature**


	4. Never back down

**_Ok, it's been decided since patty-cake isn't available much (and declared that i've 'officaly' gone crazy; my FAMILY and FRIENDS had a poll about it!) _****_that there will be a new set up on the 'befores' and 'afters' which is below_**

Normal is narrativishy, _itali. is the smart-mean side of author, **bold itali is the other side of author, **_**and bold is any guest that decied to pop in (oh and any t_h_**_i_n**g _underlined_is more guests)**

**_Recap please, Norm_**

Sasuke remembered his brother and past in _detail_and was summoned to meet Saritobi by Iruka who is the last water spirit **_(sprite, or god; which ever you prefer) _**Kakashi, the last of the mirror people or Espelhos, dug into Naruto's/Nishiki's mind(s) uncovering a horrid and life changing memory for them both, Naruto tried getting away from Kakashi but he just tied him up and carried him to who knows where **_(I Do!)_**

_Idiot._

**_Ass whole_**

_Moronically special retard_

**_Shut up before i go Kakashi on your ass_**

_O.o are you H-hiting on mehehehe?!?!?_

Well, on ward....

* * *

**"LET ME DOWN YOU FUCKING PERVERT!!!"** Yelled the person flailing but tied up on **_Kakashi's _**shoulder.

**"KAKASHI LET THE POOR BOY DOWN BEFORE I FUCKING CASTRATE YOU WITH A RUSTY SPOON!!!" **I winced at the mental image that Iruka provided me- **_eh hump_** - us. _You don't think he would really..._

**_No im sure he's just bluffing, look kakashi hasn't put Blondie down-_**

Kakashi threw the boy to the floor and hid behind a tree looking absolutely **Terrified.**

**_Never get on Iruka's bad side_**

"_Sigh **(1)** _, must you two always fight, you know one of these days he really **_is _**going to castrate you..._Sigh/huff _any ways you two are probably wondering what i called you here for." Saritobi said.

Me and Blondie glace at each other, i raise an eye brow silently asking 'should we', which he shrugged as an answer for ' there's no reason not to' ,before nodding.

" You are both aware of the Oracle Twins' Prophecy? _Nods _We called you here concerning both them and their prophecy."

"Why do you need us?" Blondie asked

" One of the Oracles have been taken and Hinata needs your help to get her twin Neji back." he answered.

Blondie looked at me with the raised eye brow that asked 'should we' and i shrugged saying 'there's no reason not to' then glared at the others saying 'but i don't trust them to tell us everything' which he nodded to. " We'll do it, tell us where to go."

"Naga."

"You can't be serious!?! How can she live _there_!?!" Blondie yelled.

"Where exactly in Naga?" i ask , drawing all there attention for just speaking.

"Deep in it's northen forest off of the western boarders mountains."

"Come on, we should leave now, it's a long travel." i say to Blondie

"You can't be serious?" he said.

"We already agreed , and i don't know about you, but i don't go back on my word." i retort forming wings and with a sigh Blondie formed his own, an we shot off heading north-west. "What's your name?"

"Naruto, you?"

"Sasuke" i say as we broke through the trees and were pushed by the breeze, thankfully blowing in our direction.

"Aren't you worried, we can't fly there and it'll take weeks maybe months before we can reach her." Naruto says.

"Hn." He is right , we can't fly the _whole _way but we can until we get to _**Morti Piiri(2).**Morti Piiri _is Naga's boarder which is barren for miles then it suddenly changes to having howling and screeching winds that go up to 100 mph. picking up grains of sand and rocks on it's way, then it turns into inclining forests that become a second mountain barrier inside is the mountain's circle is a bowl-like valley where _Veraldians_ live off of both _Rathhausak_ and _Hausak_; but what most people don't know is that if you strike a deal with an _Ochibu_ clan then you can pass that all by via underground tunnels."I have a plan."

"Okay, but if we die I'm gonna kill you." he said

"You can't kill me if we're already dead." i say

"Then I'll make your afterlife a living..er dying hell.." he finished lamely.

"Ok, if we die I'll give you permission _And _I'll be you ever-lasting servant/spector..."i drawl out.

"Failure. I din't ask for an answer with sarcasm, take it back and get me a new one...Hold the sarcasm please!" he says back.

"Whatever, just look for anything smooth" i say dragging him down to a traveling merchant's camp.

"Is there anything that you would like?" a grimmy _Arakin _said.

**_They're all Arakins_**

_So you decide to talk to me now?_

**_..._**

_whatever._

"Do you have any jems?" i growl forming twin tails and two wyldon ears.

"Of coarse , sir." he growled and all ten formed their tails and ears.

_Thier only one tailed Arakins, pathetic._

Naruto saw the display and formed his own twin tails and ears except his were _Pyro. _He pulled his ears back and growled that sounded like a 'hurrr' instead.

"Ahh, i remember you, your that bitch who tried to get away. Remember that blond one about seven years back? Do you recalled how he pleaded and yelled for his brother? Remembe-" the bellowing Arakin was cut off as i threw a knife at him.

"I do not appreciate you calling my new friend that or talking about his past." i growl shifting so i was next to naruto. I asked a quiet are you ok before the Arakin lunged with their teeth bared.

* * *

_**1 the **itali. **in talking or the single quotes are jesters like sighing, coughing , laughing, ect.**_

**_2 . death circle_**

_Veraldians- Northern deer people_

_Rathhausak- wild {demons/animals} deer, horse, and etc._

_Hausak- tame Rathhausak_

_Ochibu- blind mole-like people_

_Arakin- Wyldons' name for dogs, meant as insult like mutt_

_Pyro - fox or fox-like _

_Pyrozo- foxes fire children_

**_okay so as you know in the story,_bold is emphases **_itali. is person's thoughts **bold-itali. is the person's brother's talking/thought (since only the person hears them) and Bold-Itali.-Underline is when the person and their bro. have same thought**_


	5. Twins and Waves

**_Ok, it's been decided since patty-cake isn't available much (and declared that I've 'officaly' gone crazy; my FAMILY and FRIENDS had a poll about it!) _****_that there will be a new set up on the 'befores' and 'afters' which is below_**

Normal is narrativishy, _itali. is the smart-mean side of author, **bold itali is the other side of author, **_**and bold is any guest that decide to pop in (oh and any t_h_**_i_n**g _underlined_is more guests)**

**_Recap please, Norm_**

Naruto and sasuke were headed off to Naga. Naruto partially freaked out about that mainly because of Morti Piiri **_(death circle protecting naga)_**Then they landed in an arakin merchant camp to look for something to trade for passage through Ochibus' tunnels. Then the arakin recognized naruto , insulted him, angered sasuke, and sprang at them.

_ahh...i love that, Morti Piiri...i wish i could see the death circle, who needs life anyways..._

**_--points finger accusingly-- you-r EMO!_**

_..you do know that makes you emo to (or at least partly)_

**_....LIAR!_**

_...idiot, your only proving my point..._

--sigh-- well lets start...

* * *

"I do not appreciate you calling my new friend that or talking about his past." i growl shifting so i was next to naruto. I asked a quiet are you ok before the Arakin lunged with their teeth bared. The first one lunged in a really stupid fashion, arms outstretched and hand posed like he was ready to grab something, so i redirected him easily enough and pushed him to the side.

**I was frozen from fear and shock right when they recognized me and only stared as they lunged at us.**

**_Naruto MOVE!!_**

**nishiki yelled as one lunged at me arm outstretched with claws aiming for my chest. I flinched as he came but didn't feel anything, shocked i opened my eyes to see sasuke infront of my twisting the guys arm and trowing him to the side. "What are you _scared!? _Even an idiot like you should be able to do better!" sasuke sneered glaring at me before turning away. Did he just call me an idiot!?**

**_take it out on the mutts kid._**

**right there are eight each one tailed so both of us will have to take on four**

**_i want you to jump back a meter and through a knife 68* south-east when i say so._**

**Okay**

**_NOW!_**

It scared me how naruto froze like that especially when that arakin lunged at him

_Now is not the time, concentrate!_

I used my knives to block what was thrown at me, then i ducked as i heared the air shifting as a fist came at me. I turned and punched his gut , cutting it because of the knife in my hand, knocking the air out of him. out of my perifial vision i saw naruto jump back ,causing the two arakin diving at him to crash, and threw a knife that embedded itself in another's side. I sliced the arm of one as he tried to tackle me, turned and kneed the stomach of one trying to sneek up on me, making him double over and kneed his head before throwing his unconscious body to the side.

"STOP!!" two kids yelled **_(1) _**running into the clearing. One was a brunette with red triangles on his cheeks and the other had black and white hair with ice-blue triangles on his cheeks.

_Peculiar..they're twins but one's arakin and the other's wyldon._

"We're at war people," the brunette yelled

"And there's enough fighting with your useless squabbling, Chris!" the B-T-B **_(2) _**yelled

"Get your pathetic followers back to my sister, we'll" R-T-B **_(3)_** said.

"watch over your stuff till you get back." B-T-B said and the _Arakin _slunk away.

"We're sorry for that, those are the dumbest out of us all and," R-T-B

"unfortunately also the 'hot heads' of us too." B **_(4)_**

"Anyways, I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is" R

"his twin Akamaru Inuzuka. What do you guys need," B

"maybe we can help you." R

"We need something to trade with for passage into Ochibu's cave." i state.

"Hmm..You should go to the Aburame clan, they are more developed then the other Ochibu, .....they can actually see." B

"For some reason they like bugs...there are none here, but" R

"We can show you where some are, but" B

"We are sorry about the attack so..." R

"We'll stock you guys with weapons and such." B. They both turned around and set aside two sturdy blue-gray sacks, which was good seeing as ours were tattered and ruined. Rolled up two fleece/fur coats, clothes, wire, instant ramen(which for some reason naruto gave a cheer for), water, needles, knives, finally they turned to us.

"Okay, that should do." they state in union, handing us each our own bag.

**They're coming back.**

**_I know, i say we kill them, it would be terrible fun..._**

**But...**

**_but what!?!? they deserve it, low life arakin, raping my pyro-kit, YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN PREGNANT!!!(5)_**

**I COULD HAVE WHAT!?!?!**

**_gotten pregnant._**

**b-but I'm a male! Males don't get pregnant!!**

_**-sigh- do you know nothing of our history?**_

"Let's go." they said walking off as the arakin came. I looked a naruto and noticed how out of it he was. with a sigh i slung him over my shoulder grabbed our bags and followed Akamaru and Kiba.

wonder what he's thinking about...

_you mean talking to._

what?

_he has two entities, one pyro the other elsen, or did you not notice the wings sprouting out of his back as we flew here?_

whatever...

**ummm....no....**

**_damn, i could use help explaining this...._**

**_hey!!! I need your help explaining things to my pyro-kit._**

_What the hell?_

What are you doing here!? and who are you?

**Nishiki? umm...don't take this the wrong way but....WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO AND WHY DID YOU DO IT!?!?!?!**

**_damn, pyro-kit make me deaf why don't you? well i knew there was a...wiser....entity in the hatchling and im pretty sure that the hatchling hadn't heard, at least all, of our history, so i just reached out, dragginging you with me, and placed us in a, hmm how to put this....in a common zone where we can, and pardon my choice of words, talk on the same brain wave/ wave length._**

_so you brought us here for a history lesson_

**_YUP!_**

_-sweatdrop- idiot, but I'll help you._

**_Okay let's see...it all began..._**

* * *

_**1 he called them kids but they're bout the same age**_

**_2 blue triangle boy_**

**_3 red triangle boy_**

**_4 aha, so lazy_**

**_5 males{in this story} can get pregnant as a result of the first blood-war _**

_**okay, from now on i'll keep a list at the bottom cuz, A it's easier and B i can ;P**_

_Veraldians- Northern deer people_

_Rathhausak- wild {demons/animals} deer, horse, and etc._

_Hausak- tame Rathhausak_

_Ochibu- blind mole-like people_

_Arakin- Wyldons' name for dogs, meant as insult like mutt_

_Pyro - fox or fox-like _

_Pyrozo- foxes fire children_

_Wyldon - wolves_

_Elsen - predatory birds or winged hunters( most like to stay in humanoid form with wings out of their backs)_

_Smythessons - wild cats (usually demons)_

_Inaji - serpents ( fire, water , wind, shadow, ect.)_

_Bonedancers - name given to fully formed Elsen cross breads; the skin tightens into leather, the tendons and muscles portray through the skin, all __in all they are flying skeletons_

**_okay im gonna have sasuke's pov _**norm. _**with itachi talking **itali. _**_and naruto's pov _bold _and nishiki talking bold-itali._**


	6. History

**_okay im gonna have sasuke's pov _**norm. _**with itachi talking **itali. _**_and naruto's pov _bold _and nishiki talking bold-itali. _****_and all _**_**un**der_lin**ed**_**when they're on the same wave length.**_

Normal is narrativishy, _itali. is the smart-mean side of author, **bold itali is the other side of author, **_**and bold is any guest that decide to pop in (oh and any t_h_**_i_n**g **_un**de**_**rl_in_**ed**is more guests)**

**_Okay i draged in a guest named flutter-faux to start a new thing off, each person(?) will say/type thier own quote._**

**Flutter-faux: well science kit-katt and puddy-tat brought me here i'll say : "Last night I was laying in my bed, looking up at the stars, when I realized...where the hell is my ceiling?"  
**

**_Kit-katt: "When life gives you lemon, make grape juice...then sit back and let the world wonder how you did it."_**

_Puddy-tat: "When I was younger I hated going to weddings... it seemed that all of my aunts and the grandmotherly types used to come up to me, poking me in the ribs and cackling, telling me, 'You're next.', they stopped that crap after I started doing the same thing to them at funerals."  
_

Norm:..."Everyone's entitled to be stupid...But your just abusing the privilege."

**_KIt-katt: ok so how long will you be visiting scence i dragged you here?_**

**Flutter-faux: maybe a chapter or two, i got nothing to do for a while.**

_Puddy-tat: get on with the history lesson.._

**_Kit-katt: whatever, fine._**

* * *

**_Okay let's see...it all began...about two thousand years ago._**

**Two thousand years!!**

Just be quiet and listen dobe.

**stupid teme.**

_Continue._

**_It was around the turn of the century and it had been over five hundred years of peace, back then Naga was the most populated place._**

_Each 'species' had three reprisentatives, each from the highest ranking clan at the time, in the hygemony**(1)** council; but like with like everything it wasn't perfect, two corrupted humans and an Inaji were working to get power._

**_They had brought in ten test subjects, they came up with a poison that ate away the DNA make up then replaced it with it's own strong, reinforced DNA plan; four died right off, their bodies not able to handle the stress, four went into a raged induced fighting spree and ended up killing eachother, but the last two were calm, so strangly so...they sat and watched as their 'comrads' died and killed eachother only when all were dead did they move, and then it was only into a feeding frenzy over the dead bodies, the sounds of bones cracking alerted the 'scientist' to a change in the experiments' behaivior so they came to check it out; ha! what a stupid idea. Almost imedantly the 'controlled subjects' attacked thier 'masters' they escaped, leaving a bloody mess of the 'brilliant scientists' who created them. _**

_Once the Inaji found out he distanced himself from the project and humans, leaving them with all the grief, and in secret he continued the project releasing more of the altered specimen._

**_This continued for quite a while in secrecy, with the Inaji setting them upon remote human towns raising there bloodlust levels...-_**

**What was the Inaji's name, and what kind was he?**

Why would it matter?...

_His name is Orochimaru..._

you said 'is' instead of 'was' are you saying he's still alive?

* * *

I wanted to say sorry for the ...neglect(sp?) but the intenent is down so i wont be able to update for periods at a time, im hoping for it to be better by next year.

* * *

**1 _got this word from a friend, basicly means leader_**

_Veraldians- Northern deer people_

_Rathhausak- wild {demons/animals} deer, horse, and etc._

_Hausak- tame Rathhausak_

_Ochibu- blind mole-like people_

_Arakin- Wyldons' name for dogs, meant as insult like mutt_

_Pyro - fox or fox-like _

_Pyrozo- foxes fire children_

_Wyldon - wolves_

_Elsen - predatory birds or winged hunters( most like to stay in humanoid form with wings out of their backs)_

_Smythessons - wild cats (usually demons)_

_Inaji - serpents ( fire, water , wind, shadow, ect.)_

_Bonedancers - name given to fully formed Elsen cross breads; the skin tightens into leather, the tendons and muscles portray through the skin, all __in all they are flying skeletons_


	7. Narihabruku

**_okay I'm gonna have sasuke's pov _**norm. _**with itachi talking **itali. _**_and naruto's pov _bold _and nishiki talking bold-itali. _****_and all _**_**un**der_lin**ed**_**when they're on the same wave length.**_

Normal is narrativishy, _itali. is the smart-mean side of author, **bold itali is the other side of author, **_**and bold is any guest that decide to pop in (oh and any t_h_**_i_n**g **_un**de**_**rl_in_**ed **is more guests)**

**_one last note before i continue, i can only write at my grandmas house and i only come over once in a blue moon, so updates will be few and far in between...sorry._**

**Flutter-faux: okay well ill start off i guess... -_-?..."Don't tell me the sky is the limit, when there are footprints on the moon."**

**_Kit-katt:flutter-faux it right!_**

**Flutter-faux: i am?**

**_Kit-katt: "I know karate, kung-fu, and 47 other dangerous words."_**

_Puddy-tat: "I'm a bomb technician. If you see me running, try to keep up."_

Norm: "Never argue with a stupid person. First they'll drag you down to their level. And then they'll beat you with experience"

* * *

_**Yes we are**_

**_eww..gross...he must be like ancient..._**

....sometimes i wonder how stupid you are...

**I am not stupid!**

oh so you can walk then?

**what kind of question is that! Of course i can walk!**

good.

I shrugged him off my shoulder and he fell on his ass.

**He dropped me! "You stupid son of a.. son of a.. TEME!"**

Wow. "Is that the best you got i've seen Hausak tougher then you."

**"Teme!"**

"I bet your wet behind the ears to**_!(1_**)"

**I stood up, dusted myself off, then looked at him with cold eyes. **

**"You have Elsen wings, Wyldon tails, but a _Cyropathial _soul and a ****_Vampaneze _heart."**

** I say to him tonelessly before walking to the shore of the lake we stoped at. I sat on a sandy rock that was half in the sun and half in the shade and proceeded to glare out to the fish infested waters as my thoughts raced.**

The twins are looking at me, i know they must notice my lifeless ears and limp tail but i can't bring my self to care. I stare at the back of the blonde's hair dejectedly and realized i had made my first and possibly only friend angry with me.

**How could he say that?**

What should i do?

**Does he hate me?**

Should i talk to him?

**Should i care if he does?**

Do i wait for him to cool down?

**Is he just angry?**

Does he hate me?

**Do i care?**

Do i care if he does?

**Is he an enemy?**

Yes, i care.

**No, he's my friend.**

So how...

**So why...**

can i make it better?

**does it hurt so much?**

My ears perked up and my tail started wagging.

Nishiki?

**_Yeah?_**

What does your brother like?

_Oh shit..._

**I looked over my shoulder at him and see his ears and tail limp, then suddenly his head bobs up and his ears and tail comes to life. Abruptly he turns around and stalks off.**

**What is he thinking?**

_Why did you tell him _that_?_

**_My pyro-kit could use a good wooing._**

_great..._

**_plus it will provide entertainment._**

_Very true._

**Where is he going!**

**_Somewhere._**

_Why do you care?_

**I don't just tell me!**

**_Worried?_**

_Jealous, perhaps?_

**Over what!**

**_That we know where he is and what he's doing_**

_And you don't._

**NO! I don't even care! But it's his plan to come here he can't just run off!**

**_He'll be back._**

**When!**

_Later._

**Ugh!**

**_well..._**

_that went well_

'**_well he likes fish & fruit......and gifts..._**' Ok, fish and fruit. Fish and fruit. Fish or fruit. Hmmm...if i were a fish where would i be?

_In the water perhaps?_

right! now if i were water where would i be?

_on the ground._

well that narrows it down...

_well if you were smart you could smell it or hear splashing._

how?

_you know, you heard the air shifting in the fight._

yeah but i don't know _how_.

_Remember what a lake smells like?_

Clean, muddy, leafy, damp

_good. now take a deep breath through your nose and look for the lake smell, ignore all others._

I drew in a breath and analyzed the smells, casting aside any that isn't involved in a lake.

I drew in another and another, until finally i had my direction.

_He can be taught!_

Shut up, im concentrating!

_Someone is stingy!_

I dart off to the south-east awerving around a large oak. My ears pircked up at the sound of faint splashing.

**_He's coming back._**

**Eh?**

**Just then he burst from the trees on the oppisite side of the lake.**

What just happened?

_Well dear brother, you should have noticed earlier that the Pyro-kit was sitting infront of a lake._

So i ran in a compleat circle!

_Yup! congrats idiot!_

**He just ran in a circle...**

**_Uhhh..sorta.._**

**And IM the idiot?**

Nishiki?

**_Yeah?_**

What about Narihabruku?

**_That is perfect._**

I dove into the lake intent on reaching the Narihabruku that i smelt beneth when i realized...

**"This water is way to Freakin COLD!" my partner yelled when he surfaced from the lake he suddenly dove into.**

**"Well...thats interesting..."**

* * *

_**1 just about the worst insult to someone who's already reached puberty**_

_Narihabruku - an underwater growing fruit with sour root and a sweet center_

_Veraldians- Northern deer people_

_Rathhausak- wild {demons/animals} deer, horse, and etc._

_Hausak- tame Rathhausak_

_Ochibu- blind mole-like people_

_Arakin- Wyldons' name for dogs, meant as insult like mutt_

_Pyro - fox or fox-like _

_Pyrozo- foxes fire children_

_Wyldon - wolves_

_Elsen - predatory birds or winged hunters( most like to stay in humanoid form with wings out of their backs)_

_Smythessons - wild cats (usually demons)_

_Inaji - serpents ( fire, water , wind, shadow, etc.)_

_Bonedancers - name given to fully formed Elsen cross breads; the skin tightens into leather, the tendons and muscles portray through the skin, all __in _

_all they are flying skeletons_

_Cyropathial - grotesque creatures with either no soul or a disgusting one_


	8. Damian appears

**_okay I'm gonna have sasuke's pov _**norm. _**with itachi talking **itali. _**_and naruto's pov _bold _and nishiki talking bold-itali. _****_and all _**_**un**der_lin**ed**_**when they're on the same wave length.**_

Normal is narrativishy, _itali. is the smart-mean side of author, **bold itali is the other side of author, **_**and bold is any guest that decide to pop in (oh and any t_h_**_i_n**g **_un**de**_**rl_in_**ed **is more guests)**

_**I know it's impossibly short and took forever to update but i really wanted to introduce Damian and show that i did not forget about this story.**_

_**I am currently homeless and only have (writable) internet access through my cousin's labtop.**_

_No need to bore them with your trivial problems, just get on with it._

* * *

**He just ran in a circle...**

**_Uhhh..sorta.._**

**And IM the idiot?**

Nishiki?

**_Yeah?_**

What about Narihabruku?

**_That is perfect._**

I dove into the lake intent on reaching the Narihabruku that i smelt beneth when i realized...

**"This water is way to Freakin COLD!" my partner yelled when he surfaced from the lake he suddenly dove into.**

**"Well...thats interesting..."**

**_Of corse, _**

_we need some form of entertainment_

**"What's up with him?" R asked looking at my partner who had submurged again.**

**"Is he bipolar or something?" B asked**

**"I am starting to wonder that myself." i reply as my partner resurfaces with a yelp of joy.**

I didn't mean to yelp, honest, it just sorta came out. I was ashamed when it did, i should know better then to act like a hatchling**_(1), _**but it should be ok, i meen

they shouldn't be watching me right? They got better stuff to do.

Right?

i hope...

Shit.

_can say that again..._

shit, they were watching. I bet they think im bipolor or something.

_bulls eye_

zzipt.

_whell_

I heard a faint splash, and felt the water ripple softly.

_Probably a fish._

**"Hey any reason he's in the Nibariki_(2)_?_"_ Akumaru asked **

**"What's Nibariki?" i replied.**

**"Something you should always be cautious around." Kiba**

**"Why?'' i asked**

**"Skia are always in Nibariki, because of," Akumaru**

**" the Narihabruku." Kiba**

**"Unpleasent little tykes." the three of us whirl around to see a guy{?}_(2)_ squatting in a tree brach behind us. He had purple hair with dark blue high lights, a dark grey jacket over his black undershirt, black fingerless gloves with a silver spiral disigen starting at the knuckles, a white belt with black writing on it, black cargo pants , black and grey boots and a dark grey bag slung over his left shoulder._(3)_**

**"Who are you?"**

**He tilted his head, blinked and said "I am me, who else would i be?"_(4)_**

**Kiba flashed a grin before akamaru said " We meant your _name_ idiot."**

**"Obviously...**_sigh_**... no one ever asks in depth questions anymore, my name is irrelevant for it binds me to humane limits"**

**"Er.." all three of us blinked stupidly at him.**

**"Just call me Damian." he replied eying us apprehensively.**

**"Im Kiba, and that's Akamaru and Naruto." Kiba said pointing to each of us in turn.**

**"I wonder how your friend will react to the Skia.." Damian said in an offhanded voice turning his attention back towards the lake.**

* * *

**_1 since he was born elsen and not wyldon like his brother, he calls generally children "hatchlings" where a wyldon or arakin would call them "pups" _**

**_2 he's not sure if its a boy or a girl but atomatically calls it a boy_**

**_3 his clothes aren't only cool(at least i think so) but very functional to his fighting style_**

**_4 i do this all the time and it's funny cuz A) they think im an idiot and/or B) it annoys the_**

_Nibariki - a lake pletiful in Narihabruku but also Skioumbrel usually found only in Naga_

_Narihabruku - an underwater growing fruit with sour root and a sweet center_

_Skioumbrel - called skio, skia for short; a shadow creature, lives in water; closely related to Kyanonycti_

_Kyanonycti - Kyan for short, a shadow creature, lives on land; related to Cyropathials_

_Cyropathial - Cyro for short, grotesque shadow creatures with either no soul or a disgusting one, they fly_

_Veraldians- Northern deer people_

_Rathhausak- wild {demons/animals} deer, horse, and etc._

_Hausak- tame Rathhausak_

_Ochibu- blind mole-like people_

_Arakin- Wyldons' name for dogs, meant as insult like mutt_

_Pyro - fox or fox-like _

_Pyrozo- foxes fire children_

_Wyldon - wolves_

_Elsen - predatory birds or winged hunters( most like to stay in humanoid form with wings out of their backs)_

_Smythessons - wild cats (usually demons)_

_Inaji - serpents ( fire, water , wind, shadow, etc.)_

_Bonedancers - name given to fully formed Elsen cross breads; the skin tightens into leather, the tendons and muscles portray through the skin, all __in all they are _

_flying skeletons_

_Veron - venom containing reptiles_

_Visda - reptiles_

_Burians - bears_

_Ekit - people of pen_

_Olau - exstinct human clan_

_Kypriothies - tricksters_

_Mindelam - telepathy_

_Tyanannies - benders_

_Corrannene -tame cat_

_Eleni - birds_


	9. Skinabaruki attack

**_okay I'm gonna have sasuke's pov _**norm. _**with itachi talking **itali. _**_and naruto's pov _bold _and nishiki talking bold-itali. _****_and bold-itali. will for now be damian_**

Normal is narrativishy, _itali. is the smart-mean side of author, **bold itali is the other side of author, **_**and bold is any guest that decide to pop in (oh and any t_h_**_i_n**g **_un**de**_**rl_in_**ed **is more guests)**

**_this is gonna get confusing so ill have a double ** centered for every pov change_**

* * *

**He just ran in a circle...**

**_Uhhh..sorta.._**

**And IM the idiot?**

Nishiki?

**_Yeah?_**

What about Narihabruku?

**_That is perfect._**

I dove into the lake intent on reaching the Narihabruku that i smelt beneth when i realized...

**"This water is way to Freakin COLD!" my partner yelled when he surfaced from the lake he suddenly dove into.**

**"Well...thats interesting..."**

**_Of corse, _**

_we need some form of entertainment_

**"What's up with him?" R asked looking at my partner who had submurged again.**

**"Is he bipolar or something?" B asked**

**"I am starting to wonder that myself." i reply as my partner resurfaces with a yelp of joy.**

I didn't mean to yelp, honest, it just sorta came out. I was ashamed when it did, i should know better then to act like a hatchling**_(1), _**but it should be ok, i meen

they shouldn't be watching me right? They got better stuff to do.

Right?

i hope...

Shit.

_can say that again..._

shit, they were watching. I bet they think im bipolor or something.

_bulls eye_

zzipt.

_whell_

I heard a faint splash, and felt the water ripple softly.

_Probably a fish._

**"Hey any reason he's in the Nibariki_(2)_?_"_ Akumaru asked **

**"What's Nibariki?" i replied.**

**"Something you should always be cautious around." Kiba**

**"Why?'' i asked**

**

* * *

**

**"Skia are always in Nibariki, because of," Akumaru**

**" the Narihabruku." Kiba**

**"Unpleasent little tykes." the three of us whirl around to see a guy{?} squatting in a tree brach behind us. He had purple hair with dark blue high lights, a dark grey jacket over his black undershirt, black fingerless gloves with a silver spiral disigen starting at the knuckles, a white belt with black writing on it, black cargo pants , black and grey boots and a dark grey bag slung over his left shoulder.**

**"Who are you?"**

**He tilted his head, blinked and said "I am me, who else would i be?"**

**Kiba flashed a grin before akamaru said " We meant your _name_ idiot."**

**"Obviously...**_sigh_**... no one ever asks in depth questions anymore, my name is irrelevant for it binds me to humane limits"**

**"Er.." all three of us blinked stupidly at him.**

**"Just call me Damian." he replied eying us apprehensively.**

**"Im Kiba, and that's Akamaru and Naruto." Kiba said pointing to each of us in turn.**

**"I wonder how your friend will react to the Skia.." Damian said in an offhanded voice turning his attention back towards the lake.**

There was a soft croak followed by a splash as something pale-grey flew out of the water and clung to me. With a growl i ripped off a slimy arm that sprayed a clear liquid all over me.

**_'__FUCK!'_**

**_"Dude should not have done that." i drawl tensing slightly ready to jump in depending on how many skia were attracted._**

**_"Why" the blonde kid asked_**

**_"You know basically nothing do you? Come on, Pyros are supposed to be quick witted and Elsen have worldly experience." i twitched as the water rippled rapidly as the kid in the water continued to rip the skia on his back apart._**

**_"Errr...we don't know either..." said the kid with the red triangles on his face._**

**_"We tend to avoid the Nibariki." continued the kid with blue triangles on his face. That must get so fucking annoying, only matched by how confusing it would get if they were ever separated. Now there's an idea._**

**_"If you cut off a part of a skia then it sprays a clear and seemingly scentless liquid. It attracts all kind of Skinabaruki and the only way to remove it in a non painful way is to get a varuen to eat it off, varuen are i__nsects that feed off of other creatures bodily liquids through their short trunk-like mouths, though the prefer skinabaruki blood, they are dangourous if you are faced with a swarm." i explained at their dumbfounded looks."If confronted with a swarm of Varuen, you run and hope that some other unfortunate creature distracts them,_**

_** b******__ecause _if you're caught then they will drain your body of any liquid." 

_**They responded with a shudder, then turned thier attention back to thier friend. The duck-butt haired kid was being attacked by two others, but it looked like the entire family was coming, by all the rippling in the water. There was a deepthroughted moan that sounded similar to a shriek, and i cursed out loud. The blonde one looked at duck-butt, his ears twitched when i cussed and continued to twitch uncontrollably before he ran towards the lake and dove in, the twins following shortly behind.**_

_**"Danm it!" i growled before running toward the kids that were fighting the seemingly endless amount of skia. The moan-shriek sounded again but m,ore jouned in, and it was closer.**_

_**"Hey! We have to go!" i yelled ripping off a few skia that tried to stangle the blonde. Duck-butt and blondie looked at eachother before forming wings, i also fiormed a pair of wings but mine were made from pure energy, and sorta bat like. As the three of us assended i noticed the twins being draged under water, with a nonverbal sigh i twisted around, pulled my wings around me and dove into the water. I dragged the twins toward me, folded my wings around us, protecting us from the scartching claws and let out a blast of energy from my feet that caused us to shoot upwards. As soon as we were high enough above water for the skia not to be able to reach us i unfolded my wings, and pushed up holding the twins by thier left anckles. Swinging my arm back and forth i tossed the kid with the blue triangles at blondie, who caught him with ease, if not a bit of surprise.**_

_**"Damian." i grunted nodding to duck-butt as i swung the kid with red triangles up, before letting him go, and diving under him so he was now on my back, blondie, seeing what i had done did the same with the other twin.**_

_**"Sasuke" he grunted in reply, he shifted slightly to exchange the small sack in his hand for a few kunai with a small tag tied to it. Glancing at blondie before nodding to them i took off. Blondie and i were at the front foming a small backwards 'V' with duck-butt in between us doing a wierd sort of back pedal so he flew backwards. There was a howling of shrieks before Cyro started taking flight from the trees, with a low cuss duck-butt tossed a kunai at on in the middle. Because of the tag tied to it, the kunai exploded on contact spraying blood of the cyro near enough on the others and on the kyan running on the ground. Some cyro dove at the kyan and duck-butt threw another kunai but it killed a few kyan spraying blood on the cyro, causing the rest to dive after their flock members. There were growls, howls, shrieking, and deepthroughted moaning rising up from the ground where the cyro and kyan now fought. Looking back a final time i saw three cyro tearing apart a kyan that a fouth cyro held mid-air.**_

_**I paused mid-air before turning south-east, leaving the others to follow me.**_

**___

* * *

_**

_Varuen : insects that feed off of other creatures bodily liquids through their short trunk-like mouths, though the prefer skinabaruki blood, they are dangourous if you are faced with a swarm_

_Nibariki - a lake pletiful in Narihabruku but also Skioumbrel usually found only in Naga_

_Narihabruku - an underwater growing fruit with sour root and a sweet center_

_Skinabaruki - either referring to skia, kyan, cyro as a whole or hybrids_

_Skioumbrel - called skio, skia for short; a shadow creature, lives in water; closely related to Kyanonycti_

_Kyanonycti - Kyan for short, a shadow creature, lives on land; related to Cyropathials_

_Cyropathial - Cyro for short, grotesque shadow creatures with either no soul or a disgusting one, they fly_

_Veraldians- Northern deer people_

_Rathhausak- wild {demons/animals} deer, horse, and etc._

_Hausak- tame Rathhausak_

_Ochibu- blind mole-like people_

_Arakin- Wyldons' name for dogs, meant as insult like mutt_

_Pyro - fox or fox-like _

_Pyrozo- foxes fire children_

_Wyldon - wolves_

_Elsen - predatory birds or winged hunters( most like to stay in humanoid form with wings out of their backs)_

_Smythessons - wild cats (usually demons)_

_Inaji - serpents ( fire, water , wind, shadow, etc.)_

_Bonedancers - name given to fully formed Elsen cross breads; the skin tightens into leather, the tendons and muscles portray through the skin, all __in all they are _

_flying skeletons_

_Veron - venom containing reptiles_

_Visda - reptiles_

_Burians - bears_

_Ekit - people of pen_

_Olau - exstinct human clan_

_Kypriothies - tricksters_

_Mindelam - telepathy_

_Tyanannies - benders_

_Corrannene -tame cat_

_Eleni - birds_


	10. AN

**_We're not sure with this_**

_writers block sucks like a b-_

not now, keep it clean

**_i have-_**

_*ahem* we_

technically you're one person

_details details*waves hand*_

**_-no idea what comes next... thats not right, i know what i want to put next_**

_but the phrasing isn't going so well_

**_and yeah_**

sorry for the inconvenience


End file.
